Random
by Secretspy286
Summary: This is a bunch of random one-shots about Four / Tobias and Tris. I'm getting all the ideas out of my head. They are all just a bunch of fluff! Has most divergent characters. Enjoy!
1. Christmas

TRIS POV

"What's Christmas?" I'm met with blank stares and gaping mouthes.

"You don't know what Christmas is!?" Christina shouts. It's the 15th of December, and we are all at Zeke's apartment. They started talking about something called Christmas, and I got severely confused.

"no. Abnegation, remember?" I snort. "Now stop gaping at me like idiots." They all close their mouthes and I hear Tobias chuckles. "Now what is Christmas?" I ask yet again.

"Christmas, is an old tradition. It's a day when people exchange presents and stuff." Tobias says.

"yah! You get to decorate a christmas tree and your apartment with red and green ornaments and different decorations! You make cookies and gingerbread house with a lot of candy!" Christine goes on and on about Christmas and I think I get the gist. "It's my favorite time of year! I love getting presents!"

"Ok ok, I get it." I grumble. "Does that mean I have to decorate the apartment?" She nods vigorously. I hope this isn't as bad as it sounds. "Your going to help." I say, turning in Tobias' lap to point a finger at him.

"No way. I gotta get a costume for the party Zeke's throwing and presents." I groan. I guess I'll have to do it by myself. He chuckles and kisses my forehead. "Make sure to hang the mistletoe." he whispers into my ear quietly. I shiver slightly at his warm breath running down my neck.

"Fine! I'll do it myself. Chips want to go shopping for decoration?" Christina smile largely at me.

"I never thought I'd see the day that Tris Prior asked me to go shopping." She squeals, grabs my hand, and pulls me out. We run to the Pit and I find that most of the stores have a bunch of Christmas items. "First, we need a tree. We'll get one just perfect for your apartment." She states and once again pulls me into a store. My vision is filled with trees. Different sizes, different colors, different shapes. Jeez. "What type of tree do you want for you and Four's apartment?" I moved in with Tobias after initiation. He asked me to and I had readily agreed.

"I don't know. One that looks realistic." I state and scan the trees. We walk through aisles, looking at each tree. I finally find the perfect on near the back. It's size is perfect and it almost looks realistic. "This one." I say pointing at it. She nods along with me and we grab a box that has it in it. Now we need decorations and ornaments.

We walk to another area of the store and I'm amazed by all the color. There's orbs and weirdly shaped ornaments, lights, and garlands.

"I want warm decorations. Like gold and silver." I comment. She runs around, grabbing different boxes and such. After a few minutes she comes back with a ton of boxes.

"We got gold and silver ornaments, gold garland, gold lights, gold stockings, and some other stuff to put around the apartment. I also got some mistletoe." She smiles widely and winks at me. I blush fiercely and we go to pay for everything. "I'll let you go decorate. By the way, I also through a few Christmas CDs in there." She says with a smirk. I've never heard Christmas music so I don't know what it sounds like. "See ya later."

I sigh and walk to mine and Tobias' apartment alone. I quietly walk through the door into our largish apartment. I find a note on the table and read it over.

_Tris,_

_Went shopping for presents with Zeke. See you tonight. Love you._

_Tobias _

I tuck it into my pocket and start opening the boxes. I start with the tree and put it in the corner of the room. I wrap lights around it with the garland. When I turn the lights on, they emit a soft glow. That actually looks really nice. I search through a small bag and find some music CDs. I put them in our cd player and some really bright music starts playing. The first one, however, it actually know. My mom would sing some songs around this time of year and I guess they were Christmas songs. I sing along softly as I decorate.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need  
I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree_

_I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you, yeah._

_I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need  
And I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree_

_I don't need to hang my stocking  
There upon the fireplace  
Santa Claus won't make me happy  
With a toy on Christmas Day_

_I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you  
You, baby_

_Oh, I won't ask for much this Christmas  
I won't even wish for snow  
And I'm just gonna keep on waiting  
Underneath the mistletoe_

_I won't make a list and send it  
To the North Pole for Saint Nick  
I won't even stay awake to  
Hear those magic reindeer click_

_'Cause I just want you here tonight  
Holding on to me so tight  
What more can I do?  
Baby, all I want for Christmas is you  
You, baby_

_Oh, all the lights are shining  
So brightly everywhere  
And the sound of children's  
Laughter fills the air_

_And everyone is singing  
I hear those sleigh bells ringing  
Santa, won't you bring me the one I really need?  
Won't you please bring my baby to me?_

_Oh, I don't want a lot for Christmas  
This is all I'm asking for  
I just want to see my baby  
Standing right outside my door_

_Oh, I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
Baby, all I want for Christmas is you  
You, baby_

_All I want for Christmas is you, baby  
All I want for Christmas is you, baby  
All I want for Christmas is you, baby  
All I want for Christmas is you, baby_

My mom always sang this song. I guess it got stuck in my head. I step back and look at my work. Soft gold lights are hanged up on the walls and the tree, gold and silver orbs hang on the tree, reflecting the lights, and mistletoe hangs from each doorway. Perfect! I'm actually quite happy with how it turned out. Ill get gifts another time, because I'm very tired. I sit down on the couch right when the door opens.

"Tris?!" Tobias calls out.

"In here!" When he walks in the doorway his jaw drops a little bit. He looks around in amazement. "Like it?"

"It's amazing." He comes over and pulls me up from the couch so my arms are folded against his chest. The gold light reflect off his face causing him to look like he's glowing. I'm entranced by the sight and offer a soft smile up to him. He wraps his arms around my waist and leans down so his forehead rests against mine. "I must say, the lights set the perfect mood for this." His softly connects our lips in a gentle but passionate kiss. My hands drift up to his neck and trace the familiar flames at the base.

He deepens the kiss and brushes the seam of my lips with his tongue, asking for entrance. I tease him for a bit by not opening my mouth to him, but he quickly grows impatient. He grips my hips and pulls me closer to him. I feel something hard press into me and I gasp when I realize what it is. He uses this to use and his tongue plunges into my mouth. It brush up against mine and I moan slightly. He smiles into the kiss, letting his hands travel up to hold my waist again. I pull back to breathe and he starts to kiss my neck down to my collar bone. He kisses each of my ravens, spending more on the fourth one I got to resemble him.

"I love you." He murmurs against my neck. He pulls back and kisses my lips once more.

"I love you too, Tobias." I whisper and wrap my arms around his waist. "You might want to go cool down though." I say and my face turns red, knowing I'm the reason why. He chuckles softly and kisses my forehead.

"Your fault. But ok, I'll go take a shower. Would you care to join me?" I shake my head softly. I know he loves me, but Im still insecure about my body. I'm still small like a twelve year old and I'm afraid that if he sees me like that, he won't like me any more.

"Sorry, but I'm gonna rest." I kiss his cheek and go into our bedroom. It's 10 o'clock so I slide out of my shirt and pants to replace them with one of Tobias' large T-shirts. I usually sleep in one of them. I lay down in bed and rest my head on my pillow. When I take a deep breath I can clearly make out his scent. It's comforting and I relax into the blankets.

A few minutes later, Tobias walks into the room. A towel around his waist and no shirt. Water dots his hair as he rubs it with a smaller towel. I can't help but stare at his defined chest and arms. He looks like a freakin god. I still don't understand how he's mine. He throws on some pajama pants but leaves his shirt off. Climbing into bed, he pulls me flush against his bare chest. I flip around and cuddle into him.

"Goodnight, Love." He whispers, kissing my head.

"Goodnight, Toby." I murmur and darkness takes me. The last thing I feel is him snuggling his head into the side of my neck.

XxFiveDaysLaterxX

I walk into the Pit and search the stores. I need to find presents for everyone! That's a lot of presents. I already have ideas I just need to buy them. I look down at the list I hold.

Zeke- Paintball gun

Uriah- Pistol

Will- A book series (he said it was his favorite)

Christina- New pair of high heels (she's been dropping not so subtle hints about them.)

Marlene- Mall gift card (didn't know what to get her)

Shauna- A Dress (she also wanted this)

Tobias- Secret

I really hope Tobias loves what I'm going to get him. I go into different stores, buying all the gifts and getting them gift wrapped. I'd probably suck at wrapping so I just pay extra for them to do it. I take everything back to the apartment and put it in the closet. Now, I need a costume for the party Zeke is throwing. I know if I go with Christina, she's gonna make me get something outrageous, so I'll do it by myself. I guess I should do it today before ally he costumes are gone.

I run back to the Pit and into a costume store. I walk to the counter where a man, the store clerk, stands. He looks up with a smile that I'm not sure is very real.

"How may I help you?" He asks in a polite voice.

"Im looking for a Christmas costume." He nods and leads me to a section in the back. When he leaves I start searching the rack. Santa. Elf. Reindeer. So many options. When I come to the end, I find a really nice one. When I look at the tag it reads _Sexy Clause. _It's a Mrs. Clause costume. I pull it from the rack and head towards one of the dressing rooms. When I get in, I try it on. It's a white and red striped tight dress that goes to mid-thigh. It has a green apron and little slip on green shoes. When I look in the mirror, I'm not sure I'm seeing myself. This girl actually has a bit of curves. I put on the head band that had a small Santa hat on to complete the look. I look...pretty. And very Christmasy. I hope Tobias likes it. I sigh, everything comes back to him.

I go back to the clerk and pay for it. He puts it in one of those dress sleeve things And hands it to me. I thank him and leave, heading back to my apartment. When I walk through the door, I'm greeted by someone wrapping their arms around me.

"Welcome home, Beautiful." He whispers into my ear. I twist in his arms and smile up at him.

"Hello Handsome." I give him a peck on the lips before running into the bedroom to hang up my dress.

"Whatcha buy?" He asks, wrapping me in his arms once again. He rests his chin on my shoulder his hands toying with the hem of my shirt.

"You will learn on Christmas day." I say quietly. "Don't even try to find out before then." He pouts. His hands slip underneath my shirt and flatten over my stomach. My breath hitches slightly at the electricity that runs through me.

"You sure? I'm pretty persuasive." He says in a low tone. His thumb traces lazy shapes over my stomach. I close my eyes. Inhale. Exhale.

"Yep. I'm sure." I squeak out. I feel him smirk as he starts to kiss my neck. He reaches my ear and exhales a warm breath onto it, making me shiver.

"You are a stubborn girl, you know that?" He whispers. I sigh and look back at him.

"You love me for it." I tease quietly. He nods and kisses me softly.

"Yes, I do. Just like you also love instructor Four." He smirks. He's right, I'm attracted to both the sensitive, loving Tobias and the strong, bold Four. He spins me around to face him and places his hands on my hips. "Now tell me what you got everyone." His voice is demanding. His instructor Four voice.

"Anything for my instructor." I say sarcastically. I smile breaks out on his face and he kisses my forehead.

"Come on, I don't want to be the lame person who got the same thing for someone as his girlfriend." He whines. I roll my eyes. I guess it wouldn't hurt to tell him.

"Fine. But if you tell anyone, I'll kill you." I say sharply. "I got Zeke a new paintball gun, Uriah a new pistol, Chris a pair of high heels she's been begging for, I just got Marlene a gift card because I didn't know what else to get her, I got Shauna a new dress' and Will a book series he loves."

"Good, I didn't get any of the same things." He kisses me one last time before unraveling his arms from around me. "You hungry?" I nod. "Let's go get dinner."

XxChristmasDayxX

Christina rushes around me, grabbing makeup and other things for dressing me up. She starts to curl my hair and won't stop talking.

"I can't wait to see Fours face when he sees you in your costume. It's going to be priceless. I'm gonna do your hair then makeup. You'll look amazing!" She goes on and on. I just let her chat, staying silent. She could talk for hours if someone let her. She finally finishes my hair and moves on to my makeup. Red lipstick, pink blush, green eyeshadow that is faint and you can barely see it, but it's still there.

When she's finished, she shoos me into the bedroom to put on my costume. I slide the dress on and tie the apron. When I walk out, putting on my head band, she squeals.

"You look amazing! Four's gonna love it!" She jumps up and down. She's wearing an elf costume. A red dress that is the same length with a green apron, like mine. She has on elf ears and little shoes with bells on them.

"Well come on my little worker. To the party!" I point a finger in the air and march out of the room. she falls behind me, her shoes jingling. We walk to Zekes place and I hear Christmas music coming from inside. I knock on the door, which is answered by Zeke in a Reindeer outfit.

"Welcome Mrs. Clause. Welcome little elf. Ironic because the elf is taller." He chuckles to himself and let's us in. I walk in and see Tobias in a Santa costume, just without the fat belly and beard. He actually looks quite handsome.

"Go on, your Mr. is waiting." Christina pushes me and I walk over to Tobias. When he sees me, his jaw literally drops. I smile shyly, real blush creeping up my cheeks, and sit down next to him. He pulls me into his lap and lays his chin on my shoulder, right next to my ear.

"Hello Ms. Clause, you look stunning this evening." He comments quietly into my ear.

"You look quite dashing yourself, Mr. Clause." I turn around and kiss him gently. His arms wrap around my waist and we turn back to the group.

"Presents! Let's exchange presents!" Uriah exclaims. Well, he's enthusiastic. I grab the bag of presents Christina carried for me and pull all the boxes out. I give each person their gift in turn. When Christina sees what I got her, she squeals and hugs me tightly.

"Thank you thank you thank you!" She screams. I laugh quietly and sit back in Tobias' lap. Everyone else loves their gifts, they just don't react like Christina. When it's my turn to open my gifts, I get really excited. I open my gift from Christina first.

List of gifts I get:

Christina- A new pocket knife

Will- Tattoo parlor gift card

Uriah- Gift card to the new bakery that specializes in dauntless Cake

Zeke- Another set of knives

Marlene- A new blue dress with a black belt

Shauna- a gold bracelet that has the first letter from each persons name

Tobias- unknown

He said he would give me my gift tonight. I guess i'll do the same. We sit and talk for a while. Everyone mostly talks about their gifts. After a while, I stands, pulling Tobias with me.

"We're gonna get going. See you guys later." I pull him out the door and to our apartment. When we reach it, I quickly unlock the door and go inside. "Come on. Time to exchange our presents." I curl my finger at him and sit on the couch. He sits with me, pulling me into his lap again. "Now give me my present!"

he chuckles lightly. "Someone's impatient." He teases. He pulls a small wrapped box out of his pocket an hands it to me. I open it quickly, tearing the paper like a little kid. When I open the box, I gasp. It's beautiful. Inside is a little glass figurine of a 4+6. At the bottom, it says forever. I look up to see him smiling ear to ear. "I got it custom made. You like it?"

"No...I love it!" I kiss him hard on the mouth, wrapping my arms a round his neck. I pull back and smile at him. "It's perfect."

"My turn!" He says happily. I slide off his lap and go to grab the present under the tree. I hand it to him and he neatly unwraps it, unlike me. I'm a bit nervous, just watching his features carefully. He looks at the gift and then up to me, smiling. "This is perfect." He whispers quietly. He pulls out two silver bands, a smaller one and a bigger one. Engraved on it is _10 forever_. He slides the smaller one onto my finger with a huge smile. "10 forever. I like that. Just like you'll be mine forever." He pulls me into a gentle, passionate kiss. I don't think this day could go any better.


	2. Little Red

My feet pound against the dirt. I dodge through trees like a ghost. Do to my silence, I can hear the creature behind me stomping against the leaves. I think it's a wolf. Isn't that funny. The one Halloween where I dress up like red Riding Hood.

My heart pounds as loud as the paw steps behind me. I know it's gaining on me. I try to weave in different direction to knock it off my trail. Doesn't work. I hear it bark behind me. Yep, definitely a wolf. My eyes dart around to try to find an escape. I spot a cave at two o'clock. I swerve right and make a break for it. Is this the way I'm going to die? With nobody around. Just mauled by a wolf. Oh well, there's still a slim chance I can get away.

I slip into the cave. My footsteps echo off the walls. I don't hear the wolf anymore. Maybe it went the other way. I walk carefully into the darker part of the cave. Suddenly I hear a deep growl. Great! I turn around to see the wolf at the mouth of the cave. It's brown fur sways in the wind and it's piercing yellow eyes stare me down. I freeze in my spot, breathing stopping as well. Everything is quiet for a while. Then it charges at me. When it jumps to slam into me, I scream in fear. My body hits the cold wet floor with a loud thud. My eyes are closed tightly. The labored breath of my attacker changes to something that sounds different. When I open my eyes I'm startled by what I see.

A guy. A guy that is very familiar. His blue eyes sparkle and his smirk is teasing.

"Tobias!" I slam my hands against his firm chest. He chuckles lightly. "You scared me half to death!"

"That was the plan my little red." He tugs on the strings of my cape. I look up at him with wide grey-blue eyes. "I thought it'd be fun to have a little chase. You know, before I feast." I smack his chest again. He's wearing a simple black shirt that shows off every muscle he has and black jeans.

"Oh my goodness Tobias, get off me." He just smirks. His whole body is pressed against mine. I would be lying if I said it wasn't enthralling. I weakly push on his chest. He lowers his mouth to my ear. Goosebumps cover my skin where his warm breath fans over it.

"I hope you're not scared of the big bad wolf, little red." His voice is low. A shiver runs down my spine. His hand comes up to brush my hair away from my face. "Now let's see what's underneath this hood of yours." He unites the bow that rests on my collarbone. He shifts so he rests on his elbows and uses his hands to pull away the cape from my body. I only got this costume because I could use the cape as a cover. All they had were revealing or slutty outfits. I'm not one to show off, so I kept my cape around myself. Underneath is a tight short red dress that clings to any curves I have. It barely covers my butt and is a deep v-neck. Tobias stares down at me, I see him trying to keep his eyes off my chest. "That's a lot of skin you're showing red. It's quite enticing." His breath fans over my collarbone.

I decide to do a little playing. "My Mr. Wolf, what big eyes you have." I hold back a laugh. He looks up at me with a goofy smile.

"All the better to see this stunning outfit of yours my dear."

"What big ears you have." I giggle a bit at that.

"The better to hear your plea for more my darling." He lowers his lips to start kissing my neck. I release a pleased sigh.

"What a big mouth you have." He smirks against my skin.

"On, how much better I can pleasure you little red." I small groan escapes when he nips at my pulse point. I can hear rain start to pour down against the rock cave, but I ignore it. He makes his way up to my lips, pausing just a hair distance from them. His eyes twinkle happily as he stares at me. The passion in them is heart melting. His lips meet mine finally. It's not soft and gentle, but fierce and flaming. I've known Tobias for a while, he's a man, and it now, he's a man who knows what he wants.

His tongue slides past my teeth without permission and dominates my mouth. I don't even try to fight him like I usually do. His hands slide down to my hips and squeeze lightly. I groan quietly. His bites down on my lower lip, just enough to irritate it. Then his tongue is there to sooth the sensitive skin. His hands slide up my sides then back down. I feel especially ticklish. He starts to trail kisses down my jaw to my neck, trailing his tongue along the path. Out of nowhere he flips us over so I'm on top of him.

"Tris..." His eyes implore me with a question. I nod, moving to unbutton his shirt. He goes to unzip the back of my dress. His hands move over the skin of my bare back. The warmth of his hand against my cold skin makes me tremble sightly with want. His lips move to suck lightly on my pulse point. My hands travel over his bare chest. It's firm and warm under my hands. I'm lost in the moment and feeling of him kissing me.

-{}-

We sit in the cave, wrapped around each other. My heart still races. I can't believe I found the sweetest, gentlest, handsomest guy ever. I was worried first when I learned he could turn into a wolf, but I find it makes him even cooler.

"I love you Tobias." He kisses the crown of my head.

"I love you too my dear little red." He twists the single diamond solitaire around my finger. I glance at his ring finger, mesmerized by the gold wedding band around it. He's mine and I'm his.


	3. Suggest a Story

**Suggest a Story**

**ok, so I want you guys to send in suggestions for one-shots you would be interested in reading. It can be super wacky, or really romantic, I don't care. I want to know what you want to read. So send in your ideas and I'll make them into one-shots. I will not consider anything that would be rated M.**


End file.
